The Love Punch: Is this a proposal?
by EmilyVonTrapp
Summary: Kate and Richard one-shot The Love Punch (2013)


So, It's Emma's birthday today! well its 11 pm here so one hour left until her birthday is over... :(

I love the movie "the love punch" And Kate and Richard (Emma &amp; Pierce) Are one of my OTPs at the moment so..

i thought i'd post a little fanfiction for Emma's bday! it has been sitting on my laptop for at least a month now and i had to get it uploaded sometime anyway so... not really sure about it yet, if i got the characters right and stuff but we'll see.

hope you enjoy this little one-shot!

* * *

_"__You see, I know a man, I know a man with a boat" Kate said a small smile across her lips "Oh you do, do you?" Richard replied a bit hesitant, he wasn't sure where she was getting at. "Yes" she replied as pulled a set of keys out of her pocket and dangled them in front of him. "What? Where… No… this?" Kate led them to a small sailboat docked along the Seine "Oh my god… She's beautiful! Kate you did it!" "Yes I did it!" Both spoke with a great level of excitement. Kate slipped of her flats before she stepped onto the boat still squealing with joy "You bought us a boat" "I bought us a boat!" They both brought out in between smiles and laughter "Don't fall in the seine!" Richard told her before Kate pulled him with her onto the boat "Oh she is Gorgeous! You are gorgeous! Oh I love you!" Kate wanted to reply but Richard had already pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss…_

"So," Kate began as they walked hand in hand along the seine again, but now with their bags fully packed "This might sound terribly stupid," she continued "But we haven't even established where we are going" She laughed. It was typically something for them to do things the last minute. "Well, we can go anywhere our boat takes us so, name a place and we'll go there!" He replied "Hmm, alright I've always wanted to go someplace warm, Spain maybe?" She looked at him awaiting his answer "alright Spain it is…" She burst out in laughter "I know you hate warm countries! This is probably the limit of heat you can handle, You are way to used to the English cold!" She laughed even harder at her own remark "for you I would go anywhere, if you want to go to Spain we will go to Spain, I will follow you where ever you go" He told her "Oh how utterly romantic!" Kate teased "I mean it , I really do, my heart is and always will be yours" He replied kissing her hand "You are sounding like a Jane Austin novel!" Kate laughed. Richard was definitely the romantic one in the relationship. Kate quickly laughed it off as they continued walking.

"Alright, what about we sail home and stop where ever we want to stop?" Kate said after a moment of silence "That's a plan then!" Richard agreed to her idea "But then we'll have to stop in Vegas so we can elope" Richard added laughing. Kate knew he was teasing but it dawned on her that she didn't know what was to happen after their traveling "Err, well America is too far to do by sailboat have you lost you mind?" She said a bit taken aback by his suggestion "And besides, Eloping? One would think you to be a bit more romantic then that!" She laughed, still a bit nervously "I was only joking about the eloping, but," He stopped to kiss her hand again "I would love to get married once we are back home you know" They still continued walking "Is this a proposal?" Kate laughed "No not yet, when you're ready I will ask it again, with a ring of course" He replied smiling " Hmm" Kate nodded but then swallowed hard. Was she really able to do that again? Be married to him? She loved him very much that's on thing she was certain of. But wasn't everything so much easier when they weren't married? Well then they were teenagers of course, everything was easier when you're teenagers. Both had had a part in breaking the marriage, so they both had a part in fixing it right?

Kate was lost in thought and before they knew it they reached the boat and got ready and set sail.

XXXXX

"I'm ready" Kate said while they were walking through the streets of Boulogne-Sur-Mer, Their last stop before going back to London "for what?" He asked her raising one of his eyebrows in confusion "Oh don't tell me you forgot it already!" She said in mock frustration, _oh him with his teasing _she thought "Please give me a hint I don't have a clue of what you mean" He teased which Kate now obviously didn't think it was teasing anymore by her reaction "You can not be serious! Apparently getting married wasn't as important to you as I thought!" She said angry and hurt that he had forgotten "I mean I can-" But before she could finish the square lit up and a man playing guitar came into view playing their favourite song.

She turned around taking it all in. She tried to hold back her tears as she turned back facing Richard again. Yes he definitely was the romantic one. "Of course I didn't forget," he smiled "when I told you I wanted to give us a try again, I meant everything, the wedding, _the_ _honeymoon_," He smirked at his last words "I want to call you my wife again, and I want everyone to know it" "He pulled a box out of his pocket "you're the only women I've ever loved, and I still love you" He opened the box and it showed a simple but beautiful slim silver band with a diamond right in the centre. "Oh their goes our pension!" She laughed "Look who's talking miss "I bought us a boat!" and I'm trying to propose here" He reminded her "Hmm, yes sorry please do continue" She laughed. Now not able to control her self anymore Kate let the teardrops slowly fall on her cheeks.

"Well, " He scraped his throat before continuing "I love you, you might know that, I love you very much, and I would be the happiest man on earth if you would do me the honour of attending this celebration called a wedding, I've heard it is supposed to be quite fun, and while we're there we can get married you know?" He teased. He loved teasing her, but it wasn't very hard for him since Kate was quite easy to tease. His expression turned serious again as he scraped his throat. "Well, gotta do this proper don't I?" He said as he got down on one knee and took her left hand in his "Katherine Sophia Elizabeth Jones, will you marry me?" He looked deep into her eyes awaiting her answer "Of course I will marry you, you had met when you pulled that box out of you pocket" He softly slid the ring onto her left hand and stood back up. When she was leaning in to kiss him he put a finger to her lips to stop her. He turned around to a man who gave him a red rose. He smelled it taking in the scent before holding it in front of her indicating that she should smell it. She inhaled the warm scent before showing signs that she was about to sneeze but before she could Richard moved his lips to hers into a passionate kiss. He let the rose fall beside them on the ground as he lifted her up spinning her around with joy.

XXXXX

Now every anniversary he would buy her a rose and let her smell it just so he had a reason to kiss her.

So this is it! I'm not really sure about it yet, but just thought I'd post this hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
